


Drips & Drabbles

by mrspadrona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: My little peeks into the slices of life that make up the moments in Steven & Danny's domestic bliss. Tags will be updated as each drabble comes to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfiction forever but only recently started writing it. These little moments of McDanno and their opportunity to peek at the quiet behind the scenes came to me while I was perusing TUMBLR. I thought I might share them with you so you can all have a little bit of my madness.
> 
> I've no beta, so all the mistakes are mine.  
> I don't own Hawaii 5.0, nor any of the characters but I promise that I'll put them back almost exactly as I found them once I'm done playing (reasonable wear & tear excluded) and I'll only take credit for the diabetes you may develop after you realize exactly HOW tooth-rottingly fluffy I can be.

In the soft moments of the morning, when the light had just barely started to filter through the curtains and the room filled with the smell of saltwater and plumeria, he startled awake, unsure of his surroundings until his eyes shifted to the space beside him.

In those few breaths before consciousness took hold, he’d imagine that he was still dreaming and fought to hold onto the memory. If he didn’t wake up, he wouldn’t have to face the inevitable. If he didn’t open his eyes, he wouldn’t have to spend another day pining for something he couldn’t have. The sheets and the bed were safe and he could ensconce himself in their warmth.

But then his mind would force him to focus and his eyes would clear. He’d stare at the pillow beside him and let his heart stutter for just a moment. He’d see the wild blonde hair spread out across the white fabric ... the sun-darkened cheekbones leading down to the stubborn-even-in-his-sleep jawline ... he’d see the shadow of blonde stubble against the love bite on his neck and he’d remember putting it there. 

Memory floods in and he thinks of how many mornings he’s had ... he remembers months of waking up like this, throwing off the depression of fear that had prevented him from loving the man beside him.

In the soft moments of the morning, when the light had barely shone and the room was just warm ... he’d lay beside his lover and he’d remember he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of ragged breathing combined with the feeling of loose-limbed satisfaction and pools of sweat in places no man should ever _HAVE_ sweat all make the moments more definitive. He turns his head as he collapses on what has become HIS side of the bed (furthest from the door and closest to the wall because his partner is like an over-protective octopus of paranoia) and watches his SuperSEAL through half-lidded eyes that are heavy with sleep.

His mind wants to catalogue every breath, remember every heartbeat and lose himself in the sensation of touching the whirling colours of his shoulders. His fingers itch to reach out and trace the bead of sweat that is currently rolling just into the curl at the nape of his neck (not that he’s going to mention that his hair has actually grown long enough TO curl. Oh no, that will send Mr. Military Precision into a full panic of Operation: HairCut and it was, quite frankly too damn sexy to ruin the moment. He’d tell him tomorrow after a decent amount of sleep) but he resists because his hand is too comfortable resting against his chest and feeling his heart.

He listens to the sounds of his lover starting to fall asleep. His breathing starts to deepen and he can feel the settle of his body into the mattress. He blinks once ... twice ... losing moments between each blink as he fights to remain in this second. To hold onto the warmth of his lover’s body and tuck the sense away inside his soul for a rainy day. 

His eyes blink heavily one more time ... seeing the outline of his lover’s face etched in the silver of a full moon ... seeing the softness of his relaxation. In a moment, his breathing will match his lover’s and their heartbeats will beat in tandem. 

But in this moment, as he drifts towards a dream, he feels like this is home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be aware and some of you may not so let's take a second here.  
> I've spoken openly about my issues with anxiety and depression. I'm struggling with both and sometimes, they win. Albert can't even stand up to them.  
> But @Betray802 has become a lifeline of sorts for Albert.   
> They will tag me in little posts, with breadcrumbs for my muse to follow ... and he usually does.   
> For the last few months, I've been writing little scenes based on prompts they have given me and I finally decided to start sharing them.
> 
> The prompt here was a picture of an adorable puppy with a pair of flip flops, one being obviously chewed on. The caption given was:
> 
> "Danno! Charlie's new puppy chewed up my new slippahs!"  
> "And ... this is a problem why again exactly?"  
> "Danno."
> 
> This is for you, my friend. You have no idea how much you help just by poking Albert with a stick.

"Grace. You have more slippahs than this tropical boulder has pineapples."

"But Danno! These were my new ones, that I bought specifically for the blue and white dress that I'm wearing on my date."

Danno's head turned on his shoulders much like that girl from the movie with the pea soup.  
"I'm sorry. Did you just say ... date?"

"Danno! I told you like three days ago. Someone really special is taking me out for lunch today and I wanted to look perfect."

Danno's head was swirling. He was trying to think of when she'd said anything and he vaguely remembered her saying something about a boy. But he'd been in the middle of a case and he'd been trying to keep track of where Steven was because ... well ... it was Steven.  
He looked at his daughter, her face distraught and near tears and he sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Grace. I completely forgot about your date with ...," Danno paused, trying to remember the name she'd said. He was about to say the first name that popped into his head when the knock at the door came. His heart stopped cold.  
When Grace opened up the door and SuperSEAL was standing there, grinning like a goof, Danno's heart started beating again. Not the date ... just Steven.  
Just Steven with a large duffel bag.

"Uncle Steve! Danno didn't tell me you were coming over," Grace said as she reached up and hugged his partner. HIs partner that was wearing an exceptionally tight black t-shirt, a pair of black BDUS, and his military boots, polished to a high shine.  
His partner that had picked Grace up and hugged her with one arm, his biceps flexing.  
"Oh I just wanted to drop by, Gracie. I have some stuff for your Dad and I to go over."

Danno was trying to think ... what the fuck did they have to go over? The case had been closed, the paperwork had been filed ... what did Steven need?  
Grace kissed his cheek as he let her down and she turned back to Danno.  
"What am I gonna do?"  
"Grace, you have at least nine pairs of white slippahs. Pick another pair."  
Danno got what he was fast thinking of as "teenage Grace" eye roll as she huffed a little and went back to her room. She was fifteen and she was growing up too fast for his liking.

"What's up, babe? Did I forget something? And what's with the bag?" Danno asked curiously.  
Steven just grinned in that goofy way and walked closer to the couch where Danno was seated. He set the bag down and it sounded like he'd dropped an anvil.  
"Grace has her date this afternoon, right? I wanted to come by and hang out," he said as he unzipped the duffel and reached inside. Almost immediately Danno could smell gunpowder, gun oil, and a slight hint of cordite.

Steven laid three grenades on the coffee table beside him, which was directly in the line of sight of the door.  
He then took out two each of a 9mm, P30, and .45s, putting one in front of Danno and one in front of himself.  
He took out a gun cleaning kit for each of them, along with several rags, and began to disassemble the 9mm.  
"If we start now, we'll have at least two of them cleaned by the time he gets here."  
Danno looked at his partner. He was in a little state of shock. His Neanderthal of a partner was sitting in his living room, with grenades and weaponry, simply because Grace was going out on a date with ... shit ... he still couldn't remember the name.

"I love you, babe," Danno said, impulsively reaching over and taking the back of Steven's head in his palm. Before he could think ... before he could do anything ... he was kissing Steve.

His brain malfunctioned when Steve kissed him back The taste of salt water, pineapple, and toothpaste should have been revolting but, instead, he craved more. Their tongues came together in Steve's mouth and Danno melted against the solid support that was his partner.  
His entire body malfunctioned when he felt Steve not only kissing him back, but wrapping those powerful arms around his waist and pull him closer. The warmth of his skin and the sheer power of his body laid bare under Danno's kiss.  
The kiss lasted two hundred years and was over in thirty seconds when someone knocked on the front door.  
Their kiss broke and Danno chanced a look at Steve; kiss swollen mouth still open, eyes that were normally a dark green-gray were the colour of fresh grass, and there was a smile in those eyes that stole Danno's breath.

He didn't register Steve telling whoever it was to come in. He was still holding onto his shoulders and was lost to the feeling of how Steve's chest vibrated when he spoke. In truth, Danno felt like the biggest goof and he didn't care at all. He was pretty sure there was a dopey smile on his face.  
He was jerked back to reality when his front door opened and Kono walked in with a long case that could only be for her sniper rifle, Chin behind her with a small bag that he knew held the whetstone and equipment necessary to clean his knives, and Lou coming up behind everyone.  
Lou wasn't carrying anything but he was dressed in what Danno could only be described as "Lou Grover, The Man That Wil Eat Your Soul If You Look At My Daughter Wrong"

"Hey Bossman. Hey Danny," Kono said, just as naturally as though it were an every day thing for her two superiors to be wrapped around each other.  
"Danny, do you have a dishrag I can borrow? I forgot mine when I left the house," Chin inquired, looking guileless as usual.  
Danno nodded, pointing towards his kitchen as Kono took her sniper rifle out and set it on the table.  
"Is that really what you're wearing, man?" Lou asked, sounding disappointed in Danno for some reason.  
"What? What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" Danno looked down at himself. He had on a pair of boardies and a t-shirt, neither of which were doing anything to hide his interest in what had just happened.

Lou rolled his eyes as he spoke, "Man, you got a lot to learn about bein the father of a teenage girl. Do you think we came here because you have better sunlight than our houses? No. We are here, my man, because our second teenager is going on their first date and we want to set a tone for his arrival, should he be anything less than the stellar individual he appears to be on paper."

****

His palms were sweaty and his mouth felt like he hadn't had a drink in the last three days.  
He was shaking as he knocked on the door, hoping he smelled good. Hoping his deodorant didn't fail him. Hoping he'd been mistaken when he saw the cars in the parking lot. Hoping her didn't screw anything up.  
He took a deep breathe and knocked.  
As the door opened, his stomach rolled. The entire Five-0 was staring at him as though he were suspect number one.  
He was going to puke, he knew it. He was going to puke and die and make an ass of himself.


End file.
